


Wow They're Loud

by TwentyOneIdjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (kind of), (more like sharing a carpet), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe(ity), Bisexual Dean, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Changing POV, Cute, Demisexual Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to being together, M/M, POV First Person, Referenced Smut, Sharing a Bed, finding a relationship, hardcore crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneIdjits/pseuds/TwentyOneIdjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are dorm mates in college. Balthazar, Cas's roommate, has been keeping the hallway up with the loud sounds of him and someone fucking. Frustrated and tired, Dean goes to shut them up, but instead finds Cas, the beautiful boy with the blue eyes that makes his heart race, kicked out and lying on the floor of the hallway. Already close friends with him, he drags him up and brings him into his dorm, where a traveling room mate leaves a spare bed. But Castiel gets more than just a nice place to sleep... He ends up getting Dean Winchester too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow They're Loud

"Fuck" I had tossed and turned for what felt like three hours, trying desperately to ignore the steamy moans and groans leaking through the thin walls of the dormitory. Pressing the pillow over my ears hadn't worked, nor earplugs, and the AC/DC I played to mask the noises only seemed to rile them up more. Castiel and his trashy room mate seemed intent on waking the entire hall with their pleasured noises, and someone needed to do something about it. I groaned, not excited at the prospect of entering the room next door, but rolled out of bed none the less. "Fine" I grumbled under my breath "you don't want to be quiet? Move or shut the fuck up" I opened my door and turned to walk over to their dorm and engage in the laborious task of stopping their passionate fucking when I tripped over something soft beneath me. 

"Cas?" I asked, looking down at the rumpled form beneath me, bleary eyed and rubbing his fingers through his dark hair distractedly. There was a note of plain confusion that gripped onto my words and hung in the air afterwards. "How long have you been here?" I asked, noticing the blanket wrapped around him. My heart rate spiked, and I told myself it was the surprise of finding him on the floor and not the way he looked, hair defying gravity and clear blue eyes squinting cutely up at me. I resisted the urge to reach foward and run my fingers through his tumbled locks, try to arrange some sort of organization to them. 

•-----•

"Ever since Balthazar brought in his... Boyfriend" I smiled shyly at the ground, avoiding Dean's sleep deprived gaze. "They're a bit loud". I rubbed my side, where Deans toe had snapped me out of an uncomfortable half-sleep on the dormitory hallway floor. 

"A bit!?" He nearly shouted. "they're destroying my motherfucking sleep schedule-- and yours for that matter!"

"I'm pretty sure they're destroying the sleep schedule of the entire dorm" I told Dean with an exasperated roll of my eyes, finally gathering the courage to meet his dazingly green eyes. "But when they tumbled into the room like some kind of wild animals, talking to him wasn't really an option. So here I am" with the last sentence I waved my arms, motioning to the cold floor and thin blanket wrapped around my shoulders. 

•-----•

"No. This ridiculous." I grab his hand, pulling him up from his spot on the floor. His small frame jerks up towards me with a single pull from my arm, nearly bumping into me. "Whoa there" I tell him, steadying him as he sways dazedly. I must have pulled him up too hard, the strong muscles wrapped around my arm having no trouble dragging him up off the floor. "You're coming into my room. Don't worry, my room mates on a two week foreign language program meeting in France. He's not here, but his empty bed is." 

"Thank you, Dean" he starts to say. He looks like he wants to say something, but before he can I've opened my dorm door with a quiet click and walked in, pulling him in after me with our intertwined fingers. 

He stands before the door, and I lean over him to close it with a decisive 'click'. That one small sound seems to show him I'm serious, and the tense aura that's surrounded him since our meeting seems to drain out of him. 

"Thank you" he tells me again, eyes avoiding looking at me in favor of evaluating our hands, still wrapped together between us. For a moment, I, too, admire the way it looks, his long, thin fingers wrapped in my own tan ones, but quickly pull away after realizing how uncomfortable he must be. I look back up at him, and, sure enough, his face is flushed a delicious shade of pink. I silently curse myself for making him feel awkward while another part of my brain comments on how cute he looks with his cheeks all rosy like that. 

"Do you have any pajamas?" I ask him, clearing my throat loudly and shaking away my stray thoughts. 

•-----•

I see Deans incredibly green eyes brush over my cheeks, no doubt noticing the prominent blush. "No" I told him nervously, looking down at my black skinny jeans and beige trenchcoat. "I kind of had to get out quickly" I felt uncertain what to do with my idle fingers, no longer in Deans grasp. I shoved my hands in my pockets and gave Dean a small, close lipped smile. "I don't suppose you have anything you could borrow?"

"Yeah" he says, turning to reach into a battered wardrobe and shuffling through a disorganized tumble of fabric before grabbing onto a mess of grey and black. He turns and hands it to me,and I pool the soft fabric into my hands gratefully. 

"Thank you" I tell him for the third time. We were friends, and rather close, but his room was a bit of an enigma: we always studied and hung out in my room, while Balth ran off with some other guy. Furthermore, he had a thing about sharing clothes. Past girlfriends like Lisa had been put out by his unwillingness to share sweatshirts and tees, so I knew his sudden generosity meant something. He gives me an exasperated eye roll, and reaches to put a steady palm on my shoulder. 

"Seriously, man" he says. "Stop thanking me. It's really no problem." I smile at him, giving a soft exhale of breath that could almost pass for a laugh. I feel his eyes on me for a moment before he gently pulls his hand from off my shoulder and says "you can change in our bathroom", pointing at a small door with a slightly shaky hand. "Loudly fucking hall mate aside, I actually scored a pretty nice dormitory" I give out a small laugh again, finally taking my eyes off from the shag rug and looking up at him. 

"No kidding." I tell him. "You're one of like, what, three people with their own bathroom? I can't beleive you were so secretive about this. If I were you, I would be bragging" 

"Yep" he tells me cheerily, in response to my comment about his rare personal bathroom. "Not only that, but my other hall mate is pretty damn cute" he winks at me with a wide smile before suddenly realizing what he's doing. His uplifted and seductive attitude falls off him, and it's his turn to blush. He bites his lip with a sharp intake of breath and furrows his brow, feet shuffling awkwardly beneath him. "I'm sorry" he finally says after a moment of tense silence, voice gruff and low. 

"For what?" I ask, and his face turns a shade deeper. "I'm going to go change" I tell him gently, and leave him with a cocktail of emotions bubbling in my stomach. I'm confused, flattered, grateful, sorry, all of this weighed down by heavy fatigue and tinged with the feeling I get whenever he talks to me, like there's a slowly burning ember warming my heart. I walk into the bathroom and close the door behind me. 

•-----•

I'm cursing myself, an internal monologue of self loathing running aggressively through my head. I had flirted with him, honest to god flirted with my, for all I knew, completely ramrod strait friend. Not to mention, a friend that was going to sleep in the bed across from me in about ten minutes. 

I hadn't acted this way at all around him before. After a year of friendship I had learned to carefully conceal these feelings, bury the symptoms deep and only occasionally let myself stare at the way his dark hair catches the light. He's never acted interested in anyone, and he always seemed a bit nervous around me, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact. I assumed he had a thing about personal space, and tried not to invade it.

I had just felt so happy, so comfortable, entranced by him and his eyes, his cute button nose, the way that the trench coat dwarfed his figure. I had the overwhelming urge to just reach over and touch him, but every time I did he would stiffen and blush, stutter awkwardly. Obviously, I was making him wildly uncomfortable. On the other hand, he had almost look hurt for a minute when I had pulled my hand away from his shoulder, and he had only smiled softly at me when I called him cute. My brain buzzed, and the sound of a door opening barely registered to me until a voice cut through my hazy thoughts. 

"Dean?" Asked a soft voice, and I looked over to see Cas standing in front of the closed bathroom door, looking a combination of adorable and sexy. He wore a Metallica t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants that were slightly too big for him, and fell down low, exposing skinny hip bones and the bottom ridge of firm abs. The breath caught in my throat, and my eyes grew ever so slightly wider. 

"Dean?" He asked again, more concern in his voice this time. "Are you okay?" 

"Fine" I said gruffly, reaching foward to grab the bundle of beige and black clothes in his hands. I put them down on the dresser next to him. "Nice shirt" I told him, smirking at him. "Whoever picked it out for you must have a lot of style" 

"Oh, yeah" he tells me. "Lots. However, they have the sweatpants of a giant" He's taken on a teasing tone, seemingly unknowing to the way our close proximity is short circuiting my brain. 

Damn crushes. 

"Sorry" I tell him. "They're hand me downs from Sam." 

"He's growing a mile a minute, isn't he?" Cas laughs. "Yep" I tell him. "He's surpassed me, and while that does mean I get more clothes, it doesn't seem like he's planning on stopping. I don't want to be the dwarf of the family" "Don't talk to me about being a dwarf" Cas says, two inches below me at least. "I need to know what that guy eats" "I don't know, man. Probably some supernatural substance like Demon blood. There's no way that amount of growth is natural." "Well, at least you get very comfortable sweatpants out of it" he tells me , looping his finger through some loosely hanging fabric and playing with it subconsciously. 

"I love those pants" I say with a smile. "The only softer thing I own is this rug" I rub the shag beneath me with my bare feet. 

"Let me see" Cas says, and promptly lies down in the middles of the carpet, burying his body in its soft strands. "Mmmmm" he half moans, a blissful expression painted across his face. 

I laugh softly, staying in my standing position, admiring how he looks buried in the pale blue fluff, lips turned up in a blissful smile. His body relaxes into the shag and he gives out a soft sigh. The awkwardness from earlier has passed, and I feel warm and happy, humor bubbling up in my throat and affection coursing through my system. I do what I always do when he's acting ridiculous: I join him. 

•-----•

I'm lying in the middle of his shag rug, enveloped in the delicious smell of pie and faint cologne. My eyes are closed firmly, and I feel a warm body lower itself next to mine and press up against me. My heart flutters at the contact of our shoulders and arms, so close it would only take one quick movement to grab his hand. The smell of cologne and Pie intensifies, but subtle undertones join it, like musk and steak. I turn my head to face Dean, and find him looking at me too. Our faces are mere centimeters apart, and I feel a small family of butterflies unfurl in my stomach. 

"This is nice" he says, and he's so close I can feel his breath ticking my nose and mouth. 

"Yeah" I tell him, my fingers playing with the strands of the carpet next to his. "Thank you for allowing me to sink into the softest carpet in the history of mankind. And joining me in this position" 

"My pleasure" Dean says, and his eyes crinkle in a smile as my eyelashes flutter from his voice. "Do you think they've stopped fucking?" He asks, but his voice is cut off by a loud "oh, Yeah, Babe!" That comes from the other room.

"Apparently not" I tell him. 

"Guess your stuck here" he hums happily. His feet accidentally brush my own as they turn in slow circles, and I let out a stifled giggle, my leg jerking convulsively. 

"You're ticklish?" Dean asks, a clear element of mischief in his voice. His eyebrow raises, and he reaches his hand out to my stomach. 

"No-o" I try to start to form an argument, but Deans running his fingers on my stomach, dragging loud laughs out of me. He flips himself over so that he's straddling me and runs his hands all over my body, running his hand teasingly over any sensetive spot he finds. He's clearly taking great pleasure in the way that I thrash back and forth, screaming great shouts of laughter. His fingers run up my shirt and tease my bare chest, and my voice comes out as choked laughter. My voice is rising in octaves, practically shrieking in laughter, and now Dean is laughing along with me. I can feel his body shaking on mine, feel every glow of warmth at every point of contact. 

Desperately seeking refuge from the tickle attack, I reach up to try to retaliate, but end up grabbing the sides of his face blindly and pulling him down. 

"Stop!" I ghasp out in laughter, but once more my words get cut off. This time, by a pair of lips wrapping around my own. 

My every sense is tingling, and it feels as if a small fireworks show is bursting in my chest as I feel Dean press up against me, feel his fingers wrapping around the bare chest he had just been tickling under my shirt, feel one hand travel up the shirt and into my hair. 

"Dean" I mumble up against his lips as we grab desperately for air. 

"Cas" he says, and his voice is so genuine and loving and sweet I move my hands from his face to wrap around him, drawing him up against me in a close embrace. 

"God" I exhale into his shoulder. "Ive liked you for so-" 

"I wish I'd known" he tells me. "I've been admiring you ever since you first moved in and helped me install my ikea bed. I mean, who can understand the instructions those Godamn swedes write?"

•-----•

Tickling Cas had been fun, but when he had desperately pulled me down to him in an attempt to stop me, my instincts has immediately kicked in. Before I knew it, I had been wrapping myself around him and pressing my lips against his, a year of pent up emotion and affection finally finding an outlet. 

Now, with my body draped against his and his arms wrapped around me, I took joy in the feeling of his soft laughs reverberating into my shoulder , the tingling of my lips, and the soft, warm cloud of happiness that seemed to surround and fill me. 

"Cas" I whispered into his hair, the single syllable an affectionate gasp that claimed ownership. 

"Dean" he told me, and leaned his head up to brush his lips against mine. 

We fell asleep this way, wrapped hopelessly around eachother in the middle of my shag carpet, and never had I felt more content or comfortable.


End file.
